Little by little
by Scarlet.D
Summary: La relación de Aioros y Saga narrada mediante viñetas basadas en 20 temas, desde su época de aprendices hasta pos-Hades. / Aioros x Saga. Yaoi. / Completo.
1. Diciembre

¡Hola! Saludos a los fans de esta pareja, creo que últimamente no habemos muchos xD

**Resumen:**La relación de Aioros y Saga narrada mediante viñetas basadas en **20 temas**, desde su época de aprendices hasta pos-Hades.

**Tipo:** amistad/romántico/lemon/humor/angst  
**Clasif:** de G a NC-17

Apreciaría mucho los comentarios, saludos!

* * *

_**[Resumen: **Saga le da un tardío regalo de cumpleaños a Aioros**]**_

* * *

**/./**

Prompt #16:** "Diciembre"**

**/./**

Se había retrasado, sólo por un día, pero era suficiente para que su conciencia lo flagelara.

Aioros cumplió años el treinta de noviembre, es decir, ayer. Saga lo evitó desde el alba hasta el anochecer, angustiado por acabar con el regalo que le estaba preparando.

Miró la fecha en el calendario y mordisqueó nerviosamente sus labios. Rayó furioso sobre el primero de diciembre y salió en apresurada carrera hacia el área donde Aioros solía practicar.

Lo divisó a la lejanía, esa misma silueta elegante de siempre, fusionándose con el arco de madera como si se tratara de una extensión de su cuerpo. Suspiró y se aproximó a un ritmo pausado. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, Aioros miró sobre su hombro y lo saludó con una sonrisa fugaz que bastó para atizar la culpabilidad de Saga.

—Lo siento, ten.—Extendió la caja que cargaba consigo—. Debí felicitarte ayer pero quería tener esto listo primero, y me tomó más tiempo de lo previsto.

Aioros lo estudiaba con cejas alzadas y una expresión entre divertida y confusa. Obviamente le había desconcertado la desaparición de Saga el día anterior. No estuvo seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Últimamente discutían con mayor frecuencia, su convivencia se había tornado un tanto más aguda, quizás porque el tiempo que compartían juntos había aumentado hasta ocupar prácticamente todo el día. Sin embargo, el que Saga se hubiera zafado de felicitarle por su cumpleaños lo desanimó bastante.

Él no era rencoroso. Y le agradaba cuando Saga se bajaba de su imaginario corcel y se mostraba humanamente defectuoso y torpe. Sonrió despidiendo la preocupación del otro y destapó apresuradamente los contenidos de la caja.

—Oh… gracias— musitó con un pequeño tic en sus párpados, reprimiendo la mueca adolorida que sus facciones ansiaban formar.

—Siempre te quejas de tener que estar haciendo flechas— comentó Saga, pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, mientras conmemoraba aquellos episodios. Varias tardes a la semana sorprendía a Aioros sumido en tal tarea, ya que a veces usaba las flechas para cazar y las perdía. Otras veces, simplemente se estropeaban por el uso repetido. El aspirante a Sagitario siempre refunfuñaba al respecto, ansiando el día en que sólo necesitaría una sola flecha, dorada e indestructible.

— Espero que sirvan.

Había sido una faena elaborarlas, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de horas que gastó recolectando los materiales; las maderas, las plumas, luego limando las puntas, y finalmente buscando por todo Rodorio el colorante índigo para teñirlas de azul. Había querido que se diferenciaran de las flechas que el arquero normalmente creaba.

Saga nunca le había dado particular relevancia a las celebraciones de cumpleaños de nadie, ni siquiera al propio, pero con este año se marcaban diez de conocer a Aioros, y se había sentido orillado a hacer algo remarcable, aunque sus planes se descompusieron un poco al final.

Aioros le devolvió la caja a Saga tras extraer una de las flechas. La estudió repasándola delicadamente con los dedos antes de posicionarla en la cuerda para probarla.

Aioros compartía la esperanza de Saga. Tiempo atrás, cuando quiso enseñarle a hacer flechas —pensando que podría sacar provecho de su ayuda—, todas le quedaron algo chuecas, aunque no se atrevió a señalárselo, porque Saga había puesto tremendo empeño en ello.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa distraída al evocar el gesto concentrado en su cara y la determinación en sus torpes dedos…

Saga siempre se esforzaba desmedidamente en todo. Y la verdad era que las actuales flechas se veían mucho más trabajadas que aquellas anteriores.

Con memorizada agilidad, apuntó y disparó. Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, al notar que la flecha seguía el curso intencionado hasta atravesar el centro de la rústica diana que él mismo había construido años atrás, y que yacía montada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—Mm… no está mal. Gracias, Saga— dijo al caminar para recuperar la flecha. De regreso a su posición de tiro, notó la mirada de Saga brillando satisfecha, aunque el aludido se mantenía silencioso, en una actitud extrañamente retraída.

—¿Quieres probar?

Saga soltó un resoplido incrédulo.

—Acuérdate lo que pasó la última vez.

—Aquel arco no era muy bueno—replicó Aioros, rascándose la cabeza con su mano desocupada. Saga había quebrado el mencionado instrumento debido a su tosquedad, hacía un par de años.

Pero si Aioros estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de repetir la experiencia, Saga no objetaría. Siempre acababa envidiando un poco a Aioros cuando lo admiraba entrenar con el arco, era una de las contadas ocasiones en que se le podía encontrar cien por ciento serio. No fallaba en inspirarlo, y en intimidarlo una pizca también.

Saga mostró su aceptación encogiéndose de hombros. Sin demora, Aioros le prestó el guante de protección y le pasó el arco y la nueva flecha.

Saga intentó imitar la postura que Aioros siempre utilizaba, perpendicular al objetivo. El castaño se acercó y metió un pie entre los de Saga, golpeando levemente los zapatos para que los apartara unos veinte centímetros. Posó las manos en su cintura para estabilizarlo, y luego le colocó correctamente la flecha entre los dedos, dos por abajo y uno encima.

—Sólo mide tu fuerza. No hay prisa—indicó, manejando los brazos de Saga para alzarlos a la altura adecuada, moviendo la mano que sujetaba la cuerda hacia la comisura de sus labios—. Sostenla ahí.

Saga estiró con cuidado, poniendo a prueba la tensión de la cuerda, y apuntó al objetivo: aquel círculo blanco que lo retaba silenciosamente.

Aioros se apartó medio metro. Repasó a Saga con la mirada, estudiando la perfecta "T" que su espigado cuerpo simulaba. El pelilargo lo miró de reojo y Aioros asintió, señalándole que era libre de disparar. Saga pasó saliva y concentró el chispeo ambicioso de sus ojos color jade al frente, sobre el exacto punto que tenía como meta.

Ajustó sus dedos en torno a la flecha y, con un movimiento fluido, la dejó volar. El haz azulado cortó el aire con un susurro, e hizo crujir la superficie que lo recibió.

Al incrustarse en el centro de la diana, la flecha vibró.

El giro de sus cabezas fue simultáneo, el emocionado brillo en la mirada de uno encontró un reflejo preciso en los ojos del otro. Las sonrisas cómplices se formaron a la par, y hablaron sin mencionar palabra: Aioros expresó "Bien hecho" mediante una leve inclinación de su cabeza, y Saga presumió "Por supuesto" con un simple alzamiento de su ceja.

Dentro de otros diez años, quizás hasta podrían leerse el pensamiento.

**/./**


	2. Helado

_**[Resumen: **Contratiempo durante una misión en Siberia -participación especial de chibi Camus :D]_

**_/././_**

**Prompt #1: "Helado"**

**/././**

—De acuerdo… estamos absolutamente perdidos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estamos perdidos!

La ventisca parecía arreciar a cada instante. Aioros no quiso hablar más, Saga apenas si le escuchaba encima de los silbidos del aire salvaje. Los dientes le castañeteaban. Habían sido imprudentes al no llevar ropa abrigadora. Se habían confiado en el cosmos, pero dicho recurso no era inagotable. Necesitaban urgentemente reponer energías y resguardarse antes de que terminaran hechos paletas de hielo.

Aioros volteó hacia Saga, quien miraba alrededor como si algo se pudiera divisar en ese desierto nevado. De su mano derecha se sostenía el pequeño aprendiz de Acuario. La tarea de Aioros y Saga había sido sencilla: escoltar al niño a su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento y dejarlo al cuidado de su maestro. No contaron con que sería tan fácil extraviarse en la inhóspita Siberia.

Camus bostezó. Saga volteó hacia él. Se sentía preocupado por el joven francés pero éste lucía casi aburrido de ellos, y no mostraba ninguna aversión al frío. Saga apretó la mano de Camus y caminó hasta enlazarse al brazo de Aioros con su mano libre. Se pegó a él para que no tuvieran que seguir gritando.

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar… la noche será aún más fría y no podremos orientarnos.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. Ni siquiera daríamos con el camino de vuelta.

En la intersección de sus miradas habitaba la incertidumbre, la misma pregunta tácita: _¿Y ahora qué?_

—Por ahí—indicó Camus. Los dos chicos mayores siguieron la dirección de su brazo extendido para descubrir lo que señalaba. Era apenas visible pero había una grieta en una montaña cercana que podría representar protección.

Se encaminaron hacia allá y se abrieron paso entre el exceso de nieve y las rocas húmedas hasta adentrarse lo suficiente en la pequeña caverna. Dos suspiros de alivio se escucharon al unísono. El frío no había disminuido pero al menos el viento ya no los golpeaba y tenían un lugar más o menos seguro donde descansar.

Saga y Aioros se sentaron contra la pared rocosa, lo más cerca que pudieron uno del otro.

—Estás helado—dijo Aioros, y Saga lo miró con ojos entrecerrados como si hubiera dicho la cosa más boba del mundo. Cierto que había sido redundante pero eso no minimizaba la preocupación sentida. Sus propios dedos estaban entumidos de frío, pero al poner la mano sobre el brazo de Saga, comprobaba que éste parecía un témpano. Su piel estaba erizada y podía notar incesantes temblores en su mandíbula. Le pasó un brazo tras la espalda y Saga se abrigó contra su pecho soltando un resoplido quebradizo. No acostumbraban a abrazarse de esa forma pero ninguno se iba a poner con fanfarronerías en circunstancias tan extremas.

Y no resultaba precisamente desagradable. El calor producido entre ellos era débil, un consuelo mínimo, pero mejor que nada. Saga encogió sus piernas aún más, enrollándose por el instinto de escapar de la gélida sensación. Enlazó las manos y frunció el ceño ante el tono pálido y la tumescente frialdad de sus dedos. Indeciso, miró de reojo a Aioros, quien a su vez lo estudiaba preocupado. Saga suspiró y se removió apretándose contra él.

Aioros siseó cuando Saga se hizo de la confianza para meter las manos bajo su playera. El contraste de temperaturas entre los congelados dedos de Saga y el tibio abdomen de Aioros le provocó al primero un ligero alivio y al segundo un fuerte inconveniente. Sin embargo, no se lo reprochó a Saga, quien a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Aioros echó un vistazo para chequear a Camus, quien estaba muy entretenido trazando figuras en la tierra húmeda. Se enfurruñó pensando en lo extraño que era ese chico, y luego se concentró hasta exprimir lo que pudiera de su cosmos para proveerse a sí mismo y a Saga de calidez.

Se cansó después de un corto rato, pero para entonces Saga se sentía mucho mejor gracias a sus acciones, y lo relevó. Pasaron horas así, intercalándose y alimentándose de la energía del otro, hasta que un nuevo cosmos se conectó con los suyos y los despabiló. Camus fue el primero en correr afuera y toparse con una versión más gris y delgada de Santa Claus, incluso traía un pequeño trineo.

—¡Tú debes ser mi nuevo alumno!—El hombre saludó afablemente, antes de asomarse a la cuevecilla y soltar una retumbante carcajada ante el lamentable estado de los dos aprendices más afamados del Santuario.

/./


	3. Antiguo

_**[Resumen: **Saga y Aioros en misión a Rozan**]**_

**/././**

**Prompt #4: "Antiguo"**

**/././**

El camino hacia Rozan no podría haberse clasificado de divertido. Pensaron que sería toda una aventura, y de cierta forma lo fue, pero las nubes de insectos, la humedad asfixiante y los cambios de temperatura que la altura comandaba los dejaron enfermos de hastío y debilidad para cuando alcanzaron el verdoso valle.

—¿Ves? Podríamos haber usado tus portales y nos habríamos ahorrado todo este fastidio—dijo Aioros, ajustando la caja de pandora que cargaba sobre la espalda. Saga arrugó levemente la nariz y despejó el cabello de su frente.

—Ya te di mis razones, si quieres intentarlo de regreso, bien por mí, pero no iré a rescatarte si te succiona un hoyo de gusano.

Aioros sopló aire frustradamente y redobló el paso, con Saga siguiéndolo detrás a menos prisa. El castaño opinaba que su compañero tenía demasiado poca confianza en sus propias habilidades. Saga temía que su control sobre las dimensiones no fuera lo suficientemente certero, y nunca se atrevía a sacar ventaja de dicha técnica. Aioros conocía a Saga desde que tenía memoria, y sabía que las inseguridades de aquél eran totalmente infundadas. Saga era la dedicación encarnada, el prototipo perfecto de aprendiz.

Pero le hacía falta algo de osadía. Ya tendría su propia armadura si no se aferrara a la idea de "no estar listo".

—Debe ser ahí—Aioros escuchó el anuncio y frenó para esperar a que Saga recorriera los pocos metros que les separaban. Luego anduvieron a un mismo ritmo, calmo y cuidadoso.

El ambiente de pronto se tornó solemne. Ninguno de los dos conocía al antiguo maestro pero habían escuchado los relatos del patriarca; historias impresionantes sobre el guerrero de Libra, poseedor de las armas sagradas; el caballero dorado con una experiencia inalcanzable.

Los ojos de ambos maximizaron su tamaño cuando finalmente lo vieron. No habían esperado toparse con un viejecillo miniatura pescando despreocupadamente sobre un risco junto al río. Durante algunos momentos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Saga se obligó compostura y saludó con una reverencia y toda la formalidad que siempre se ponía encima cuando se presentaba frente a Shion. Aioros rodó los ojos hacia arriba y lo imitó para no parecer desatento.

—Oh, Shion me ha hablado de ustedes, el nuevo Sagitario y el próximo Géminis— dijo el anciano en un tono alegre, antes de saltar con injustificada agilidad de su roca. Se acercó hacia ellos y presionó contra el pecho de Saga la canasta con los pescados que acababa de atrapar.

—Deben estar hambrientos. Descamen los pescados, yo iré a preparar el fuego para el caldo… y a buscar esa cosa que Shion tanto extraña. — Shion siempre había sido de coleccionar artefactos que no tenían otro valor más que histórico. Había mandado al par de chicos hasta ahí sólo por una antigua daga protagonista de leyendas.

Saga recibió el canasto y frunció los labios mientras examinaba desconfiadamente el contenido. Aioros sonrió burlón, a sabiendas de que Saga no gustaba mucho de ese tipo de alimento.

—Vamos, Saga, descama los pescados.—Le dio un empujoncito con el codo y se adelantó para seguir al maestro— ¡Maestro, espere! Lo ayudaré con el fuego…

Saga tiró su morral al piso y se sentó junto al río para poder enjuagarse las manos y botar los desperdicios. Desenterró la navaja de entre los pescados y se puso a trabajar. La tarea era un suplicio para él; el olor le enfermaba, y todavía recordaba muy bien cuando casi murió ahogado por una espina, muchos años atrás. Era claro que Aioros lo había dejado solo con esto como una especie de venganza por alargar "innecesariamente" el viaje.

Pues Saga se la devolvería.

Pasaron la noche en los Cinco Picos, escuchando anécdotas milenarias del eminente caballero de Libra y luego durmiendo apretados en un rugoso tapete. A la mañana siguiente, Aioros se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Saga invocando la Otra Dimensión. Se despidieron respetuosos de Dohko y se marcharon: Aioros cargando el cofre que contenía la renombrada daga.

Cuando pusieron pie fuera del túnel espacio-tiempo, Aioros cayó de bruces en la arena del Coliseo, quejándose y retorciéndose por las horribles nauseas que el viaje interdimensional le provocó. La cabeza le retumbaba, se sentía recién salido de una licuadora, y sólo atinaba a maldecir en murmullos indistinguibles entre los que el nombre de Saga se colaba. Se percató demasiado tarde del montón de miradas extrañadas y divertidas que tenía sobre sí.

El aire familiar de Grecia batió la larga cabellera de Saga, quien —sin inmutarse por el sufrimiento de su amigo— esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le quitó el cofre de las manos para adelantarse al templo del Patriarca y acaparar todas las enhorabuenas.

/./


	4. Comida

Respuesta al review de** Luna** (que no me lo firmó :P): Primero que nada, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tu comentario, me sacaste unas cuantas risas XD Sobre la personalidad de Aioros...supongo que estoy influenciada por los Aioros con los que he roleado, y pues quería escribir algo ligero y divertido de ellos, así que los ajusté a eso. Sobre tu pregunta de Saga como el uke, es que simplemente me encanta Saga uke, sobre todo con Aioros. Es completamente natural para mí imaginarlos así :3 No pensé que fuera tan raro XD

¡Saludos!

* * *

_[**Resumen**: Aioros no entiende por qué a Saga no le gusta la hija del granjero]_

* * *

Prompt #11: **"Comida"**

/./

Toda la comida que se consumía en el Santuario era suministrada mensualmente por granjas aledañas a Rodorio. Aioros y Saga fueron encargados de checar que todas estuvieran preparadas para enviar las provisiones el día de mañana. Era una tarea demorada pero, en general, entretenida. Normalmente acababan ayudando a los granjeros y éstos les regalaban bocadillos. Para Aioros, en especial, era una buena oportunidad para tratar con muchachas comunes y corrientes, no de instintos hostiles como las amazonas...

En una de las huertas se encontró con una chica particularmente bonita que pareció corresponder su atracción. Mientras Saga y él se ocupaban en acomodar las cajas de víveres en una carreta, ella los observaba desde el porche de su casa, sonriendo sin disimular su interés.

—¿Me sigue mirando?— Aioros preguntó a Saga, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

Saga volteó y la sonrisa dulzona de la chica se ensanchó.

—Sí— contestó con apatía. Aioros se llenó rápidamente de confianza y a partir de entonces no paró de voltear y flirtear a distancia. El fastidio acudió a Saga casi de inmediato, y se sintió culpable por ello. Tal vez estaba volviéndose demasiado posesivo de su amigo.

Saga intentó evaluar a la chica, pero su mirada se empeñaba en desviarse hacia Aioros. No lo había planeado así pero últimamente el aludido se había convertido en el punto central de su existencia, la persona en la que más confiaba y con la que mayor tiempo pasaba. Aunque a veces sus personalidades chocaran, apreciaba genuinamente a Aioros y le gustaba estar con él, quizás más de lo que se atrevería a admitir.

Sus curiosos ojos verdes se concentraron en los brazos del moreno; el sudor hacía brillar a su piel bronceada y los músculos debajo se contraían con poderío cada vez que cargaba alguna pesada caja. Aioros presumía impactantes sonrisas de aires coquetos, siempre dirigidas a la muchacha que los contemplaba encandilada.

Tales sonrisas y toda la actitud del otro, fueron novedades que resultaron extrañamente llamativas para Saga. No era la primera vez que veía a Aioros comportándose así cerca de alguna fémina, pero sí era la primera vez que Saga se sentía afectado por ello.

¿Estaba celoso? No podía ser, la chica ni le gustaba.

Pero si_ la chica_ no le gustaba, y no era el motivo de sus celos, entonces…

Saga reordenó sus procesos mentales para no llegar a la conclusión que temía.

Continuaron con el recorrido de granja en granja, confirmando que todas cubrieran el pedido para mañana. En la última, una viejecilla les regaló algunos higos que Saga fue comiendo con avidez durante el trayecto de regreso.

—Hey, ¿no me piensas dejar algo?— Aioros le quitó el último fruto de la boca justo cuando Saga daba el mordisco, y lo llevó a la suya para engullirlo velozmente. Saga frunció el ceño y masticó de mala gana la pequeña porción que había alcanzado a atrapar.

Liberó un suspiro cansado y se animó a tantear el asunto que no dejaba de torturarlo.

—Aioros, ¿por qué te gusta la hija del granjero?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No la viste?— Con una sonrisa traviesa, Aioros movió sus manos frente a su pecho, formando un par de gigantes senos imaginarios.

Saga parpadeó y torció los labios, sin sentirse convencido.

—Ah…—musitó desviando la mirada al suelo, guiado por un repentino entristecimiento que no quiso comprender. Las cosas que estaba pensando y sintiendo eran demasiado imprevistas. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a sí mismo. En esos momentos, se convenció de que nunca lo estaría.

—¿"Ah"? Y lo dices con una cara de aburrido… ¿qué te pasa?

Saga negó rápidamente con la cabeza, despidiendo la conversación.

—Te veré luego.— Y emprendió el trote hacia la cercana casa de Aries, dejando al otro perplejo. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Aioros corrió y alcanzó a Saga poco antes de la entrada de Géminis.

—¡Saga!—lo jaló de un brazo en cuanto lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, en vista de que aquél había ignorado sus previos llamados. Saga volteó a verlo con una expresión malhumorada mientras Aioros tomaba algunas bocanadas profundas para recuperar el aire, inclinándose y usando a Saga como soporte.

— Lo siento—murmuró en cuanto se recompuso—. Dije algo estúpido, ¿cierto?

—Tú siempre dices estupideces, estoy acostumbrado.

Si Saga no lo hubiese dicho con esa mirada distante y esas facciones altaneras, Aioros lo podría haber tomado a broma. Soltó a Saga y se irguió retrocediendo un paso.

—A veces eres insufrible.

En los ojos de Saga se encendió una chispa de furia.

—Lo mismo digo.— Le dio la espalda para entrar a su morada con veloces zancadas, luchando a cada una por enterrar la confusión que lo abrumaba.

Cuando se volvieron a ver al otro día, mientras supervisaban la llegada de las carretas, hallaron el mismo tipo de arrepentimiento en la mirada del otro, y las disculpas fueron tácitas. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de cuál había sido el motivo del pleito.

Se sentaron en un pequeño risco a ver los transportes pasar. Saga recostó los brazos sobre sus rodillas recogidas. Aioros dejó sus piernas balanceándose en la orilla.

Después de un tranquilo rato de silencio, Saga se atrevió a hablar.

—No me gusta la hija del granjero.

Los ojos azules de Aioros de inmediato se encendieron, divertidos. Sin dejar de admirar el camino debajo, soltó una risa suave.

—Sí, eso me quedó claro.

—No me gusta ninguna chica.

—¿Ninguna? Bueno, te hace falta salir más.

—_Ninguna_—recalcó Saga, sacando la palabra entre dientes.

Aioros enarcó una ceja y volteó para estudiar con detenimiento el rostro de Saga. Lo descubrió notablemente mortificado, evitándole la mirada.

—Oh… quieres decir…— La idea lentamente adquirió forma en su mente. Cuando al fin creyó entenderlo, sus ojos se agrandaron durante un instante.

—Oh— volvió a decir, dejando que el nuevo conocimiento se asentara. Saga se removió en su sitio, obviamente incómodo, y Aioros supuso que debía decir algo para confortarlo. No tenía idea de lo que Saga estaba pensando, ni lo que esperaba escuchar de él, pero le había confiado algo importante y a él le tocaba reconocerlo de alguna manera. Se decidió por algo simple.

— Está bien.— Al ver que Saga suspiraba sin ganas, Aioros recargó un brazo sobre su hombro y lo empujó molestosamente—. Está bien, Saga— repitió sonriendo.

Saga asintió aceptando sus palabras, y volvieron a quedar en silencio. No fue tiempo desaprovechado. Saga hizo las paces con el hecho de que no le gustaba la hija del granjero, sino —aparentemente— su mejor amigo. Aioros aceptó que su mejor amigo no tenía gustos convencionales, y una pequeña semilla de curiosidad se sembró.

/./


	5. Azul

Dejo 2 más :]

_**[Resumen: **Aioros está harto del cabello de Saga**]**_

* * *

**Prompt #9: "Azul"**

**/./**

_Azul, azul, azul..._

Se estaba hartando del color.

No sabía si Saga era consciente de lo que hacía, a ratos sospechaba que sí, otras veces creía rotundamente que no. Pero como fuera, estaba a punto de confrontarlo con ello.

Cada mañana, en cada entrenamiento, sucedía lo mismo. Le gustaba asumir que Saga y él se igualaban en fuerza física, pero su amigo contaba con una herramienta sutil y maliciosa.

Su malditamente largo cabello azul. Siempre lo cegaba justo cuando estaba a punto de dominarlo, azotándole contra el rostro y haciéndole perder la concentración con el aroma a frutos que habitaba entre las hebras. A veces debía controlarse para no desquitarse y jalárselo cruelmente. Aioros encontraba toda la situación en extremo desesperante y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella.

Últimamente no había día que no acabara con la espalda contra el suelo y Saga sobre él ostentando la victoria, con ese cabello de fastidioso azul balanceándose por la brisa, cual bandera de triunfo que se presumía frente a sus ojos.

Cuando eran más chicos no solía ser tanto problema, simplemente porque Saga usaba el pelo más corto, pero ya de un tiempo para acá esa resaltante característica física se había convertido en un verdadero contratiempo.

Había un inconveniente más. A veces pensaba demasiado en ese cabello y en la manera que enmarcaba el rostro de Saga; los contados mechones cortos que caían sobre su frente y esos otros que apenas si dejaban ver sus orejas, o los más desbaratados que se paraban atrás de su cabeza, antes de que una cascada semi-lacia descendiera por toda su espalda.

Aioros gritó internamente, sacudió la cabeza y aceleró el paso. No podía esperar un día más, se volvería loco si es que ya no lo estaba.

Al llegar a Géminis, se adentró sin anunciarse. Comenzó a llamar a Saga mientras recorría los pasillos en su búsqueda. Escuchó un "Ya voy," y en vez de esperar se adelantó a la habitación de Saga. Lo encontró a medio vestirse con una toalla en la cabeza. Cuando Saga se volvió hacia él y dejó descubierta su cabellera para secarse los brazos y el tórax, Aioros sintió el impulso de arrancarse sus propios cabellos. Ahora los de Saga estaban ahí, torturándolo de nuevo, pero como nunca antes; con su color azul intensificado, más fuerte e impactante por la humedad. Las ligeras ondulaciones se habían perdido, era todo un torrente liso y de apariencia suave que se pegaba sinuosamente a la piel alba de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué quieres?¿No podías esperar afuera?— Era un señalamiento extraño, porque no tenía nada que el otro no hubiera visto antes, pero recientemente ser "visto" por Aioros había comenzado a tomar nueva trascendencia.

—Saga—llamó con seriedad—.Tienes que cortarte el pelo.

Un par de cejas arqueadas adornaron a la mirada confundida de Saga.

—¿Eh? ¿Esto a qué viene? ¿Nuevas regulaciones?

Aioros resopló. Con Saga todo tenía que ver con el Santuario, con el Patriarca, con las normas...

—No, pero ya estoy harto. Me la he pasado perdiendo los últimos duelos por culpa de tu estúpido pelo… es demasiado largo y me estorba.

—Oh…— Saga sintió ganas de reír pero sólo curvó sus labios discretamente—.Lo hubieras dicho antes. Me lo ataré cuando entrenemos.

—Bien.

—Bien…— Saga parpadeó, en espera de que Aioros se destrancara de su sitio o siquiera fijara la mirada sobre sus ojos en vez de pasearla desde su cabeza hasta los pies.

—¿Aioros, necesitas algo más?— El aludido carraspeó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Te veo más tarde.

—Ajá.

Aioros salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que el problema no era el cabello de Saga…

El problema era todo Saga.

/./


	6. Música

_**[Resumen: **Aioros y Saga en una función de Orfeo de Lira**]**_

* * *

**Prompt: 13: "Música"**

**/./**

Saga estaba seguro de que debía sentirse honrado por la oportunidad de escuchar la ejecución musical del célebre Orfeo: un caballero de plata cuyas habilidades con la lira le habían ganado el favor del Patriarca. Cada semana Orfeo acudía a tocar para él, y esta vez, Shion había invitado a los nuevos caballeros de Sagitario y Géminis.

Sin embargo, la delicada música, de tonos rosas y afables, ponía a Saga nervioso. Orfeo se inspiraba en el amor para crear sus melodías. El efecto de sus notas era tal que dicho sentimiento se hacía casi respirable. Saga quería que todo terminara de una vez. La música avivaba pálpitos erráticos en su corazón y le removía esas emociones que no había querido escudriñar y que venían molestándolo recientemente.

Saga miró a Aioros de soslayo y al instante se le apretó el estómago, aunque no tenía tanto que ver con sentimientos descarriados como con la inaceptable conducta de su compañero.

Ellos se encontraban ocupando dos elegantes sillas de respaldos altos al margen de la larga alfombra que guiaba al trono del patriarca. Enfrente estaba instalado Orfeo, tocando la lira con los ojos cerrados, en absoluta concentración. Shion lo escuchaba ensimismado; la máscara prohibía el apreciamiento de su rostro pero su postura revelaba su fascinación. Se encontraba inclinado un poco hacia adelante, con el codo en el apoyabrazos y la cabeza ladeada siendo sostenida por su mano. El foco de su atención yacía sobre Orfeo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la poca disposición de sus dos jóvenes invitados.

Saga movió discretamente un pie hasta topar con el de Aioros, pero éste no lo sintió. Se encontraba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza gacha y un hilillo de baba escurriendo de los labios entreabiertos. Saga se consumía de vergüenza ajena. Si Shion volteaba y encontraba a Aioros así, pondría el grito en el cielo. Era una actitud excesivamente irrespetuosa hacia el arte de Orfeo.

Saga resopló exasperado. Si lo despertaba de manera brusca, Aioros seguramente soltaría algún sonido o se sobresaltaría llamando la atención. Se sentía maniatado pero debía hacer algo para rescatar la volátil situación.

Con lentitud microscópica movió su mano hacia la silla de Aioros y buscó la de éste, que descansaba recargada en un muslo. Saga deslizó sus dedos con ligereza para cubrir la mano de Aioros y la acarició con impaciente suavidad, esperando que reaccionara y que no lo hiciera de manera llamativa.

Los párpados de Aioros se debatieron unos segundos en separarse o seguir unidos. Cuando Saga lo notó, rozó su mano con algunos grados más de insistencia. Finalmente Aioros se desperezó y alzó la cabeza. Se tardó unos momentos en enfocar los ojos y hacerse consciente de su alrededor, pero en cuanto lo hizo tragó grueso, enderezó la espalda y clavó la mirada en la mano que cubría cautelosamente a la suya.

Saga la retiró de inmediato y enlazó ambas en su regazo. Recibió una sonrisa entre cómplice y agradecida de Aioros, pero no contestó más que con un arqueo de su ceja a manera de reproche. Enseguida señaló con un dedo la comisura de sus propios labios. Aioros quedó distraído durante un par de segundos contemplando ese interesante punto, antes de entender lo que el otro quería decir.

Se limpió la boca y trató de prestar atención. Y de no voltear tanto hacia Saga.

/./


	7. Cabello

_**[Resumen: **Aioros no está realmente harto del cabello de Saga**]**_

**/././**

**Prompt #3: "Cabello"**

**/././**

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sentados en un banquito y protegidos por la sombra de los pasillos bajo las gradas del coliseo. Estaban en relativa privacidad ahí, descansando después de hidratarse. Lo inusual era que no hablaban de nada, y que el silencio no se sentía tan cómodo como siempre.

Saga conocía el motivo de su incomodidad, pero no podía adivinar lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Aioros. Quizás su propio comportamiento fluctuante de los últimos días tenía al otro así de taciturno. Suspiró y se inclinó encorvando la espalda hasta descansar los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Siempre había confiado plenamente en Aioros, siempre hacían las paces después de alguna riña, siempre estaban ahí para animarse cuando alguno lo necesitaba. Desde que eran chiquillos compartían ratos de estudio, entrenamiento o simple ocio. Ahora lo más frustrante era sentir que no podía hablar con él, porque por primera vez era incapaz de dibujar las posibles reacciones de Aioros, y así, Saga no conseguía comportarse enteramente como sí mismo.

Largos minutos pasaron. Sus poros dejaron de expulsar sudor y sus narices ya no hacían ruido al respirar. Una tensión en los hombros de Saga indicó sus planes de levantarse, y Aioros actuó sin detenerse a reflexionarlo más. Saga tuvo que permanecer ahí, quieto y expectante, mientras la mano de Aioros reposaba en su espalda.

Dos semanas atrás, fue el mismo Aioros quien se quejó de su larga y estorbosa cabellera, apelando que hacía los enfrentamientos de práctica imposibles.

Entonces resultaba contradictorio, un poco gracioso y muy…inquietante, el que Aioros ahora se encontrara tirando con suavidad de la liga que Saga había estado usando para facilitarle la vida al arquero.

Las manos de Aioros eran cuidadosas, una jalando lentamente de la atadura y otra enredándose en sus cabellos conforme éstos hallaban libertad. Cuando la coleta fue desenlazada del todo, su cabellera se balanceó levemente, y Aioros apretó algunos mechones con extraño ímpetu.

—Saga—llamó con una voz tirante. El que era mayor por meses giró parcialmente el perfil para verle.

—Tu cabello no me molesta—confesó mirando hacia las fibras azules que sus dedos apresaban—. Más bien… me gusta.

Saga se acaloró de golpe y pasó saliva. Aioros clavó la mirada en su rostro, perplejo y esperanzado, y sólo necesitó un segundo de arrebato para iniciar una veloz aproximación.

Vio a los labios de Saga entreabrirse, a sus párpados revolotear indecisos, y se frenó a un par de centímetros antes de que sus alientos se volvieran uno. Cruzó miradas con él, en un fugaz duelo de intensas pupilas.

—¿No te enojarás?—preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No—aseguró a un volumen casi inaudible, pero Aioros le entendió bien. Una suave sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, y permaneció ahí, necia, incluso después de que se presionaran decididamente sobre los del otro.

/./


	8. Emoción

_**[Resumen:** Después de besarse,Saga y Aioros conversan sobre el nuevo giro de su relación**]**_

**/./**

**Prompt #2: "Emoción"**

**/./**

Caminaron a ritmo lento pero extrañamente rígido hacia el bosquecillo cercano, hasta que encontraron un lugar despejado y agradable.

Junto al pie de un árbol, Saga se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, los hombros tensos y en alto, con la cabeza ligeramente hundida entre ellos, los brazos extendidos y ambas manos presionadas sobre sus rodillas. Sacó el aire con una exhalación nerviosa, y miró bajo párpados levemente caídos al muchacho que se arrodilló frente a él.

Aioros no estaba muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos. Unos treinta centímetros separaban el enredijo de piernas de Saga de las rodillas del otro. La expresión del gemelo era grave, las comisuras de sus labios descendidas. Aioros lucía igualmente contrariado y sus pupilas cerúleas se removían expectantes atravesando a Saga.

La desesperación venció al castaño, quien bufó y dio un manotazo sobre su propia frente.

—¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?— Deslizó la mano hacia atrás, quitándose la cinta roja y revolviéndose el pelo—, ¿Hay alguna regla sobre esto?

Saga apretó los labios antes de contestar.

—Nada escrito… pero se supone que debemos dedicarnos por completo a Athena.

Pero Athena era Athena y Saga era Saga. Aioros siempre había querido a Saga y eso en ningún momento redujo su devoción hacia Athena, no veía por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora. Hizo una mueca mortificada, sus manos inquietas jugaron con la banda de tela por unos momentos antes de dejar que cayera al suelo. Saga desvió la mirada hacia el césped, y eso fue una señal de alarma para el joven Caballero de Sagitario. Lo último que quería era que una pared de rareza de interpusiera entre ellos.

—¿Crees que debamos preguntarle al Patriarca?— sugirió. Con la autorización del aludido, Saga se sentiría más confiado, pero a Aioros no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de hablar con Shion sobre estas cosas.

Saga compartía tal reticencia y lo demostró negando un par de veces con la cabeza. Se desinfló con un suspiro y sus hombros cayeron, así como su perfil.

Compatriotas, compañeros de armas, amigos… ¿y ahora qué eran? Sólo se habían besado, no era gran cosa. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como tal, como algo enorme que ninguno quería ignorar?

Pero tampoco estaban seguros de cómo lidiar con ello, de lo que significaría más adelante. Ninguno de los dos había estado en una situación como esta antes, nadie poseía las respuestas, ni siquiera atinaban a armar correctamente las preguntas.

Aioros se impulsó hacia adelante hasta apoyar las manos en el pasto, a cada lado de las piernas de Saga. Su perfil se colocó justo frente al de Saga, sus narices a nimios centímetros de distancia. Tuvo su atención de inmediato; intimidantes ojos de verde revuelto interrogándolo silenciosamente.

Aioros torció los labios sin decidir qué hacer. Había estado pensando en besar a Saga por días, y cuando finalmente se animó, comprobó que sus expectativas no habían sido irreales. Ahora se le antojaba hacerlo de nuevo pero sería una maniobra evasiva. Se suponía que hablarían sobre lo que iba a pasar y realmente no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión. La nueva emoción que había florecido, para hacerse soberana entre las tantas otras que los enlazaban, no tenía nombre, sólo una corona irrevocable.

—¿Entonces?...—Aioros murmuró un tanto entristecido, odiaba sentirse así de atado. Saga lo contempló sin decir nada durante algunos momentos, mientras cuestionaba sus propios deseos. Luego frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros declarando ignorancia y alcanzó la nuca de Aioros para atraerlo.

Aioros no recibió un beso. Saga ladeó la cabeza dejando espacio para la suya, de manera que quedó con la mejilla recargada sobre su cuello, la nariz aplastándose contra su hombro, mientras aquellos dedos se enredaban con terquedad sobre los más cortos y enrizados de sus cabellos. Parpadeó reponiéndose a la sorpresa causada por el nuevo acomodo, y se relajó en él, colando los brazos bajo los de Saga, hacia su espalda, envolviéndolo con ligereza.

Algunos minutos pasaron así, consolados por la calidez y la complicidad del silencio. Saga nunca le contestó, él no sabía más que Aioros. Sin embargo, la respiración ansiosa que cosquilleaba su oreja transmitía un mensaje sin palabras.

Debían aprender juntos.

/./


	9. Reloj

_**[Resumen: **Aioros y Saga pasan la tarde en la torre del reloj**]**_

**/./**

**Prompt #18: "Reloj"**

**/./**

No se tardaron mucho en la tarea. Aioros se ofreció a supervisar mientras Saga revisaba el mecanismo del reloj meridiano y comprobaba su funcionamiento. Aunque fue cuestión de menos de media hora, Saga lanzó miradas agraviadas al perezoso joven que lo contemplaba divertido desde su sitio, recargado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, totalmente relajado mientras él se enredaba con la anciana maquinaria. No era la primera vez que Aioros lo dejaba solo con algún encargo que les correspondía a ambos.

Resopló al terminar y pasó el brazo sobre la frente para retirar una ligera capa de sudor. Se dirigió a la puerta con una expresión malhumorada.

—¿Vamos a nadar? ¿O me ayudas con Aioria?

No lo ayudaría con nada. Saga pasó a su lado sin responder y marchó con paso raudo, bajando la estrecha escalinata. Ese pasillo de caracol encerrado y oscuro lo alteró aún más. Quería llegar al exterior y aspirar algo de aire limpio. Aioros lo siguió, llamándolo, con una permanente sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

—Saga, espera, no seas así.

La verdad le divertía un poco exasperar a Saga, probar sus límites de vez en cuando. Le gustaban las expresiones que hacía cuando estaba resentido, aunque en realidad cualquier semblante que su rostro portara acababa gustándole…

Lo alcanzó con una risa ahogada y sujetó su brazo. Impulsado por su agitada carrera, se empujó sobre él y tropezaron algunos escalones antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Aioros atrapó a Saga contra la pared de ladrillos grisáceos y rasposos, y volvió a reír, esta vez inaudiblemente, puros soplos de aliento acelerado golpeando la cara de Saga, quien lucía algo despeinado y bastante fastidiado.

—Quítate, tengo cosas que hacer—refunfuñó empujándolo, pero Aioros se negó a apartarse, continuó sujetándose con necedad a los brazos de Saga y se pegó haciendo que chocaran las piernas.

—¿Qué cosas?—preguntó escéptico, disfrutando la subsecuente incapacidad de Saga para fabricar una mentira. Aprovechó la evasiva mirada para atrapar sus labios en un beso apretado.

Saga se removió de inmediato y Aioros tuvo que cazar su perfil hasta que pudo reinstaurar la unión. Distraídamente se movió contra Saga, generando roces débiles pero poderosos. Escarbó profundo en su boca, saboreando el cambio gradual, la disminución de resistencia hasta llegar a una cooperación plena. Saga comenzó a tirar de él en vez de empujarlo, y Aioros hizo lo mismo, trasportó sus manos sobre distintos puntos de la silueta de Saga, jalándolo instintivamente hacía sí.

—¡Mhn!— Acabaron en el suelo, encaramados en los escalones. Saga tuvo que aguantar los ángulos de los peldaños enterrándose en su espalda, y el peso de Aioros presionándose vehementemente sobre él. Cuando abrió las piernas, no estuvo seguro si lo hizo por iniciativa propia o por coacción de Aioros, pero éste cupo bien en el nuevo espacio y ese tipo de cercanía resultó convenientemente abrumador para ambos.

Alzó las caderas, quejándose cuando chocó con Aioros, y luego otra vez cuando golpeó de nuevo los escalones. Aioros liberó sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello para olisquearlo y presionar la cara allí mientras embestía apresurado, enterrando los dedos sobre su cintura y su muslo derecho.

El par de veces anteriores que habían caído en esto, una u otra cosa terminó distrayéndolos. Pero ahora, aquí encerrados en la torre del reloj, esa posibilidad se sentía muy lejana. Saga se preguntó lo que seguiría, lo que Aioros quería y lo que estaba pensando. Se agarró a su espalda, haciendo puños sobre su playera, que acabó enrollada a mitad de su torso por los restregones y jaloneadas.

Se escuchó a sí mismo gemir más alto, su cuello estaba rojo por los jadeos que Aioros lanzaba sobre su piel. Y Saga estaba pensando que no quería ensuciar sus pantalones, pero presentía que tendría que resignarse a la idea porque cada esmerado frotamiento lo acercaba más y más a ese irremediable final. Y lo haría con Aioros, esa idea acrecentó el tono carmín del puente de su nariz y mejillas, y con ojos entreabiertos y opacos miró de soslayo a Aioros para descubrir un encendido sonroje en la única oreja que alcanzaba a ver.

Mordió el grito que quiso escapar de sus labios cuando la primera sacudida lo violentó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, experimentando la presión al máximo antes de sentirla escapar. Se quejó cuando ya no sintió nada más que un dulce agotamiento, y también porque Aioros continuaba abalanzándose contra él, más brusco que antes y más presuroso, aguijoneado por la leve humedad que sentía filtrándose a través de las capas de tela que los separaban.

Saga aflojó el abrazo y pasó saliva. Le acarició la espalda y el cuello y besó lánguidamente tras su oreja para luego lamer torpemente el lóbulo. Todo ello fue inspiración certera para Aioros, quien se desbarató sobre él, soltando varios gemidos sufridos que acabaron en una especie de risa sofocada.

Saga frunció el ceño… Aioros reía demasiado.

**/./**


	10. Escalofrío

Esta viñeta comienza narrando eventos anteriores a "Reloj".

_**[Resumen: **Aioros presenta a Saga con una interesante sugerencia.**]**_

* * *

**/./**

Prompt #5: **"Escalofrío"**

**/./**

Se habían hecho la costumbre de venir aquí para estar solos. Si no se sentían de humor para nadar, descansarían en la orilla, pero ya fuera secos o mojados, las actividades a las que se dedicaban resultaban similares.

Dentro del agua, la confianza aumentaba. Aquella tarde, la excusa de nadar hizo que desprenderse la ropa fuera fácil, y una vez en el estanque hicieron lo que hacían desde pequeños; jugar y pelear sin verdadero empeño, tirando de las piernas del otro para sumergirlo, echando bofetadas de agua. Fue un inicio que los hizo sentirse cómodos, lo suficientemente confiados para osarse a intentar algo más.

En cierto momento, Saga chocó contra la espalda de Aioros y se quedó ahí, sujetándose a su cintura, riendo contra su hombro. Aioros no trató de moverse, dejaron de lado el juego y olvidaron a quién le tocaba perseguir. Saga sonrió contra su piel y mantuvo los labios sobre el mismo punto, en una especie de beso estático.

No había habido muchos besos después del primero, por algún motivo se les había dificultado hallar momentos adecuados para ello… su relación se sentía tan igual a lo de siempre que esos besos que ambos querían no parecían encajar por ninguna parte. Las pocas ocasiones en que conseguían sobreponerse a la vacilación, terminaban el contacto con miradas huidizas e incomodadas. Les resultaba fácil y natural ser amigos, pero la rareza cubría la atmósfera cuando se ponían a pensar que ya no eran sólo eso.

Aioros dio la vuelta cuando sintió que Saga se apartaba. Posó las manos en sus hombros, y lo empujó contra la orilla cercana. Saga se hundió hasta que el agua le llegó a los labios, y lo miró curioso, con una ceja alzada. Aioros no atinó a proyectar lo que sentía, porque todo estaba difuso. Entonces su rostro se mostró más bien impasible cuando sus manos se movieron, unos milímetros para abajo y de vuelta hacia arriba, y luego más abajo hasta alcanzar los codos de Saga. Dejó las manos bajo el agua, quietas por un instante antes de continuar moviéndolas. Fijó la mirada más allá de las ondas traslúcidas, en el pecho descubierto de Saga, de un tono más claro que su piel, y transportó sus manos en esa dirección, sintiendo de inmediato que la superficie se inflaba cuando Saga tomó un respiro profundo.

Flashazos de memorias surcaron su mente. Algunas amazonas que lo habían deslumbrado en ciertos momentos de su vida gracias a las prominentes curvas que presumían en este sitio. Lo que tocaba era distinto, una llanura firme y tersa. Notó que Saga desvió la mirada, y un instante después sintió a unos dedos rozando su cintura. Las manos de Saga se asieron a cada lado, y luego su perfil se alzó un poco del agua. Aioros actuó por automatismo y acudió a encontrarse con los labios que se ofrecían abriéndose mínimamente. Pudo sentir con claridad el temblorcillo que Saga le contagió, propulsando sus instintos. Descendió las manos mientras lo besaba, lo apresó con fuerza y presionó su cuerpo hasta que se tocaron en todas las partes donde era posible.

Tiritaron un rato abrazándose sin hacer mucho más, bullendo en emoción y frustración contenidas. Fue un pequeño paso, el primero de varios, mas no tardaron en andar a zancadas.

Unas cuentas semanas después, no quedaba pista de aquellos titubeos iniciales. Ahora se encontraban en la orilla, desnudos y tendidos uno al lado del otro, contemplando las estrellas que acababan de surgir. Aioros se recargó en un codo y volteó para mirar a Saga, quien cerraba los ojos por cortos intervalos. La piel cremosa de Saga tenía motitas rojas por todas partes, y su torso estaba pringado de semen. Las circunstancias de Aioros eran similares.

El aludido se hipnotizó durante algunos minutos con los rítmicos espasmos de la caja torácica de Saga. Cuando la agitación disminuyó notablemente, Aioros se arrimó más, y con la punta de los dedos acarició de manera distraída las costillas de Saga, bajando hasta su cadera, luego su muslo, y repitió el suave trayecto varias veces con calma. Saga no tardó en clavarle una mirada nubosa encima. Y le sonrió fatigado. Aioros se acercó a morder esa sonrisa, acariciarla con su lengua, y aplastar el mismo tipo gesto contra los ruborizados labios.

En ningún momento decían _vamos a hacer esto y esto o esto otro_, simplemente lo hacían. Aioros estaba familiarizado con el cuerpo de Saga así que le costaba entender por qué, de últimas, le maravillaba tanto. Apenas si se acordaban de sus entrenamientos y obligaciones, la calentura de la edad los traía muy atareados y no podían pasar un rato sin que uno terminara sobre el otro. Esta vez, la novedad fue que acabaron completamente desnudos. Lo normal, hasta el momento, había sido verlos revolviéndose con la ropa atorada, vencidos por el ansia.

Y ya que el pudor había sido derrotado y se habían habituado a las caricias del otro, la ambición había comenzado a crecer en ambos. Aioros se despegó un milímetro de los labios de Saga, y exhaló una pregunta, una invitación, una confesión de la necesidad por experimentar más… que correspondía a los fervientes deseos que Saga había estado vislumbrando en sueños.

—Saga… ¿quieres ir a mi templo?

El repentino escalofrío apenas si le permitió asentir.

/./


	11. Primera vez

_**[Resumen: **Saga y Aioros llevan su relación a otro nivel**]**_

**/./**

Prompt #14:**"Primera vez" **

**/./**

Nunca se imaginó que sería así.

¿No debería estar fantaseando con chicas? ¿Asediando amazonas?... O bien, ¿practicando celibato en honor a la Diosa?

Ah, no… una idea terca se le había metido en la cabeza, y a su corazón le encantó dicha idea y la apoyó al cien por ciento.

Y ahora estaba en el suelo de su habitación, sin una prenda de ropa, entre sábanas revueltas, y tenía a su mejor amigo desnudo y sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Y todo esto le estaba gustando demasiado. Los dedos de Saga enterrados en sus hombros, los suyos sobre las caderas de aquél, inesperadamente suaves. En el rostro azorado de Saga, un torbellino de expresiones, gestos contradictorios que mutaban para formar imágenes arrolladoras.

Saga parecía disfrutarlo y sufrirlo al mismo tiempo, y Aioros imaginaba su propia cara y sabía que sólo había una cosa reflejada ahí y era la más elemental fascinación. Cada vez que los magullados labios de Saga soltaban algún ruido sugerente, su propia garganta respondía con exclamaciones del mismo tipo.

La extraña comunicación no era sólo vocal, el cuerpo de Saga daba la impresión de entender al suyo, y viceversa. Una vez pasados los iniciales momentos de asimilación, el acople había comenzado a sentirse natural, necesario. Aioros no quería que terminara, y se lamentaba mentalmente porque cada vaivén, cada preciso choque contra Saga lo acercaba más y más al final y sabía que se sentiría desolado después de eso.

Los párpados de Saga se apartaron para mostrar una fracción de sus ojos, agitados y desenfocados, aun así hechizantes. Aioros estiró el cuello cuando el otro se inclinó para que sus labios se estrellaran sin cuidado. Fue hostigado por los cabellos sudados de Saga que cayeron hacia adelante, golpeándolo cual delicados látigos. Capturó el olor de Saga con mayor claridad, su sabor azuzó la flama interna que venía consumiéndolo.

Aioros tuvo que rodearle la cintura lo mejor que pudo entre sus brazos y dotar de mayor vigor a sus empujes, para envolverse más profundo dentro de él y aprovechar todo el potencial de su irremplazable realidad. Saga se quejó contra sus labios, luego pegó la mejilla a la suya y adoptó movimientos frenéticos: las últimas medidas desesperadas para disparar el goce de ambos. Los jadeos descontrolados de Saga acariciando su oreja le arrullaron hasta que comenzó a sentirse drenado y toda la tensión inició una vertiginosa huida fuera de sus músculos.

Lo sintió colar una mano entre sus cuerpos para exigirse a sí mismo el necesario acabose. Aioros se creyó retado y ansió conseguir lo mismo, persiguió obstinadamente las extraviadas sensaciones hasta que todo quedó fuera de su control.

Saga descansó la cara sobre su hombro, todo su peso entregado a él. Aioros percibió sus últimos estremecimientos como si se hubieran originado en el centro de su propio ser. Cuando pudo enlazar pensamientos más allá de "Esto es genial", y notó que el otro no se movía para nada más que respirar temblorosamente, se preguntó si Saga estaría bien, si lo afectaría alguna molestia. No habían sido particularmente delicados.

Le dio pena preguntar y simplemente lo abrazó. Saga no hizo intentos por ponerse de pie y Aioros no quiso apurarlo. Aquél se había llevado la parte más desgastante, al menos así lo imaginaba él… de hecho le costaba hacerse a la idea de que lo hubiera disfrutado, aunque existieran evidencias de ello.

Se sintió especialmente responsable de Saga, posesivo y protector. El remarcado énfasis de sus brazos comunicó sus emociones. Tal vez luego hablarían sobre lo sucedido y le preguntaría cómo se había sentido para él. Por el momento estaba tan apocado por la intensidad recién compartida que no se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna.

Fue Saga el que habló cuando Aioros se removió débilmente intentando extraerse de su cuerpo. De inmediato los músculos de Saga ciñeron el íntimo abrazo, y Aioros gruñó cesando el movimiento.

—Quédate así— Saga pidió en un suspiro. Aioros temió volver a ponerse duro sólo por eso. Sin cuestionar a Saga, simplemente obedeció, tragó grueso y descansó la mejilla sobre una mata de sedosos mechones azules, respirando pesado.

Cayó en cuenta de que no le quedaba nada más que compartir con Saga, y esa noción le hizo sentir un poco intimidado, pero luego imaginó el montón de veces que seguirían a esta primera, y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de emoción.

/./


	12. Festividad

_**[Resumen: **Aioros reta los límites de la paciencia de Saga**]**_

**/./**

Prompt #8:****** "Festividad"**

**/./**

La venida de Athena se anunciaba próxima. Y con ella, una semana de intensas festividades.

Habría varios tipos de eventos para celebrar, entre ellos, algunos torneos entre caballeros de diversos rangos. Saga y Aioros gastaron toda la mañana ayudando a los aspirantes a prepararse, y ahora se ocupaban en entrenar ellos mismos para los futuros enfrentamientos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba sacando mucho provecho de la experiencia.

Aioros estaba siendo excesivamente cuidadoso. Saga se marchó de su templo la noche anterior, después de regalarle los mejores momentos de su vida. Tenía muy fresca la memoria de su rostro arrebolado y sus gemidos dolientes, y después, sus piernas inestables cuando se levantó… y temía que aquella experiencia hubiera exigido demasiado de él. No se había atrevido a preguntar, así que sólo podía aferrarse a sus sospechas.

Se obligó a ser cauteloso de más, asegurándose de no propinarle ningún golpe importante, pero cuando sintió que iba a perder, sus instintos se apoderaron de sus músculos y de un segundo a otro había azotado a Saga contra el suelo. Bien fuerte.

—¡Ngh!— Saga se quejó y arrugó el rostro. A Aioros lo recorrió un chispazo de alarma y se acuclilló frente a él, se inclinó sosteniendo sus brazos para ayudarle a incorporarse.

—Saga, ¿estás bien? No quise lastimarte.

Saga torció la boca y se quedó sentado frente a Aioros, sobándose un moretón en el brazo. Miró al de ojos azules con un gesto suspicaz. No estaba seguro si Aioros había intentado engañarlo con su actitud para hacer que se confiara y así reclamar la victoria en el momento adecuado, o si existía algo más detrás de la extraña conducta que había estado mostrando hoy.

—¿Qué traes?—preguntó algo molesto—. No me voy a romper...

Aioros dejó de tocar a Saga y apretó los dientes. Había llegado el momento de preguntarle. Sintió su propio rostro tornarse colorado al hablar.

—Uhm… es que… ayer…¿no te dolió?

Saga abrió los ojos enormes por un instante antes de entrecerrarlos y desviar la mirada. Su cuello delató el trago dificultoso de saliva, y las mejillas intensificaron el tono rojizo que ya se había asentado antes gracias al ejercicio. El bochorno de Saga aplacó al de Aioros, quien sonrió travieso y decidió interpretar el silencio de aquél a su conveniencia. Debía admitir que había otra cosa incentivando su espíritu festivo además de la venida de Athena… La posibilidad de repetir aquella experiencia con Saga.

—Entonces, ¿se sintió bien?—murmuró aproximándose furtivamente—¿Lo haremos de nuevo hoy?

Saga enderezó la espalda, haciéndose hacia atrás para luchar contra la cercanía impuesta por el otro. Aioros sonreía no sólo con sus labios sino con sus ojos, chispeos ansiosos que le apuraban a confesarse y contestar. Saga no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Ya basta, todos nos están viendo. — Frunció el ceño y apretó un puño contra el pecho de Aioros, manteniéndolo a raya. Sin embargo, éste envolvió ambas manos alrededor de sus tobillos y continuó empinándose en su búsqueda y diciendo cosas fastidiosas.

—Hablando de eso… me gustó como te veías— la sonrisa creció y un colmillo se asomó a mordisquear el labio inferior. El modo cohibido en que Saga reaccionaba le incentivaba muchísimo.

Pero los límites de la paciencia de Saga eran frágiles. Aioros sintió un inusual cosquilleo caliente en su pecho, enarcó las cejas, miró hacia abajo para descubrir el puño de Saga cubierto de resplandores y mini estrellas.

—_Galaxian…_

—No, Saga, espera, ¡eso no!—rogó con ojos ensanchados.

—_Explosion_—susurró con una media sonrisa, liberando el golpe de energía para enviar al otro volando varios metros de distancia.

Se sintió ligeramente culpable de ver que Aioros se demoraba en levantarse y su penoso estado inspiraba algunas risas alrededor. Suprimiendo sin mucho éxito una sonrisa maliciosa, Saga fue a darle alcance y se detuvo hasta hacerle sombra. Aioros entreabrió un ojo y comenzó a tantear su propio cuerpo, convencido de que Saga había quebrado algo —o mucho—. Sin embargo, aunque todo dolía, podía moverse relativamente bien. Eso sí, su playera había quedado inservible, parecía que se hubiera echado de panza en alguna hoguera.

—Dioses, Saga…— Se le antojó decirle que debía aprender a controlar mejor sus impulsos, pero acabó apretando los labios, temiendo peores represalias. Además, Saga le estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos brillaban, y su largo pelo revoloteaba, y… Aioros cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro exhausto.

La expresión de Saga se suavizó y su timidez se acentuó por momentos.

—Hoy no— dijo en voz baja, agachándose para hablar más cerca de Aioros—. Mañana, ¿Está bien?

Aioros soltó un débil gemido en respuesta. No era como si realmente le quedara de otra.

—Ayúdame—replicó al abrir los ojos y extender una mano hacia Saga. Éste la tomo de mala gana.

—No exageres, fue una explosión débil.

Aioros lo perforó con una mirada atónita antes de soltar una risa incrédula. Los estándares de Saga eran verdaderamente desorbitados…

/./


	13. Mango

_**[Resumen: **Saga prueba un mango por primera vez**]**_

**/././**

**Prompt #10: "Mango" **

**/././**

Era una tarde particularmente calurosa, y habían decidido dejar de lado los entrenamientos para practicar la pereza el resto del día.

Saga se encontraba sentado en el pasto de un bosquecillo cercano a las doces casas. Aioros había vuelto medio minuto atrás y lo acompañaba a su lado. No era raro que quedaran de verse ahí, pero esta vez Aioros había traído un curioso objeto consigo.

Saga se ensartó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con la mano izquierda, mientras le daba la vuelta a la extraña fruta en su diestra. La cáscara era lisa y tenía forma como de un frijol grande, su color era una mezcla de indefinidos tonos anaranjados.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?—preguntó intrigado. Nunca había visto una fruta como tal, aunque conocía su nombre.

—El caballero de Tauro los trajo como obsequio para el Patriarca. Y como lo ayudé a cargar las cajas me regaló algunos— terminó su explicación sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo.

—¿Cómo se come?

—Uhm… pues pélalo—dijo Aioros—, espera yo lo hago.

Le quitó el mango a Saga, pellizcó la punta y comenzó a jalar los trozos de la cáscara para desvestir la carne amarillenta. Dejó la parte de abajo cubierta para que Saga pudiera sostenerlo de ahí, y se lo regresó.

Saga estudió durante algunos momentos más la fruta desnuda, olfateándola y juzgándola apetitosa. Aioros lo miraba expectante. Sabía que a Saga le gustaría, a Aioria le había encantado y él mismo había quedado impresionado por el exótico sabor. Ansiaba ver la cara sorprendida y deleitada de Saga cuando lo probara.

Saga finalmente lo hizo, atrapó una pequeña porción de la punta entre sus labios y chupó tentativamente. Su lengua de inmediato se regocijó y sus brillantes ojos verdes se engrandecieron por instantes. Enseguida imprimió más empeño a la succión y luego soltó el mango para tragar el suave trocito de pulpa que había capturado. Se relamió los labios entusiastamente, dejándolos húmedos y sonrosados.

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre la fruta con renovado apetito, atacando desde diversas direcciones mientras le daba la vuelta con intencional lentitud, emitiendo soniditos gustosos inconscientemente y generando uno que otro chasquido. Al principio intentó demorarlo para alargar su disfrute, pero acabó vencido por el antojo. Mientras más desordenado se hacía su comer, más jugo escurría hacia sus manos y desde las comisuras de sus labios, así que de vez en cuando efectuaba pausas para chuparse los dedos sonoramente y secarse los alrededores de la boca con ávidos paseos de su lengua, en busca de la última pizca del rico sabor.

Era completamente ignorante a las fantasías que estaba inspirando en la prolífica imaginación del chico que lo observaba embelesado. Aioros se sintió ridículo por envidiar al mango, pero el trato que Saga daba a ese objeto inanimado era excesivamente apasionado. Para Saga, la existencia de dicha fruta se convirtió durante un par de minutos en el centro de su universo. Y cuando sólo el hueso quedó, se negó a renunciar a él, y luchó por exprimir lo más que fuera capaz, envolviéndolo con sus labios y apretando en torno a la resbalosa superficie para aspirar trizas de pulpa y jugo.

Suspiró complacido cuando juzgó que no podía devorar más del agonizante mango, y arrojó la cáscara y el hueso a algunos metros de ahí despreocupadamente. Sus manos estaban pegajosas y se las limpió lo mejor que pudo contra el pantalón con algunas fricciones. Volteó hacia Aioros para encontrarlo terriblemente ruborizado y un tanto mortificado. Lo vio presionar angustiosamente una mano sobre su entrepierna, y quiso reírse con ganas al entender su tribulación, pero el otro se lo impidió cuando se lanzó sobre él, reclamando salvajemente de sus labios la dulce esencia recién ingerida.

/./


	14. Noche

_**[Resumen: **Saga no puede dormir bien**]**_

* * *

**/./**

Prompt #12**: "Noche"**

**/./**

La afilada punta dorada brillaba con una promesa mortal que se cumplió en un segundo eterno.

Un instante de tensión, el vuelo de la noble flecha que retó la velocidad de la luz, el decisivo impacto que se incrustó en su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía; el consecuente debilitamiento de dicho órgano hasta que el proceso respiratorio perdió automatismo, su consciencia se nubló, y la vida le dijo adiós sin conmiseración.

Porque no merecía más que eso.

El sufrimiento de la agonía no se originaba a partir de la fatal herida, pues sus sentidos se entumecían rápidamente. Sin embargo, hasta que sus deslucidos ojos no dejaran de vislumbrar al dueño del arco, el retumbante dolor de su alma no cesaría.

La desesperación que lo invadió en ese instante traspasó la barrera del ensueño.

Saga se agitó de un lado a otro. Todo dolía, por dentro. No fue consciente de ello pero varias lágrimas escurrieron a través de sus apretados párpados. Se sintió siendo sacudido y trató de resistirse, pelear contra su atacante aunque ni siquiera pudiera verlo…

"¡Saga!" escuchó lejano, un eco que no quería escuchar. No se sentía como Saga, porque el descontrol no era parte de Saga. Las cosas no estaban bien.

Abrió los ojos y la boca, y aspiró aire con la desesperación de un pez fuera del agua. Había manos sobre su cabeza, sobre su rostro, retirando el sudor y las lágrimas. Luego una de ellas descansó encima del centro de su pecho, midiendo la sonoridad alocada que tronaba bajo su caja torácica.

No creía haber visto una expresión así de preocupada en Aioros antes. Saga pestañeó desorientado e intento levantarse, pero el otro le empujó suavemente de los hombros para que volviera a descansar. Un gesto dolorido se apoderó del rostro de Saga en cuanto su nuca tocó la almohada.

—Tranquilo… ¿te encuentras bien?

Saga comenzó a negar con la cabeza insistentemente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, corrigió el movimiento para afirmar varias veces. Aioros enarcó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa inquieta.

—Debió ser una pesadilla terrible…—comentó sin dejar de distraerlo con caricias amables aquí y allá, dedicándole una mirada afable, si bien somnolienta. Saga lentamente se sosegó y comenzó a estudiar sus alrededores con mayor detenimiento. Le costó recordar dónde estaba pero obviamente tenía que ser la casa de Sagitario, la habitación de Aioros, su cama. No pudo evitar el sonroje violento que invadió su rostro.

Lo que incentivaba tal reacción no era el recordarse desnudo o notar al otro en el mismo estado. No había sido la primera vez que se ocupaban de cosas que requerían la ausencia de la ropa, pero Saga siempre se marchaba después, una vez repuesto a la extenuación. Esta ocasión había quedado rendido, se había dormido junto a Aioros sin darse cuenta. Y ahora las pesadillas que últimamente lo habían estado molestando se encontraban importunando también al otro, arruinándoles la noche. Era vergonzoso.

Aioros no se lo recalcó, sino que actuó con naturalidad, como una de las tantas veces que había vuelto a arropar a su pequeño hermano Aioria después de algún mal sueño.

Saga extrañaba los tiempos no muy lejanos en que su reposo era sereno, ningún factor que lo alterara a deshoras. No temería pasar la noche en Sagitario si aún fuera así.

Aioros fortaleció su sonrisa, tratando de apaciguar los nervios de Saga. La ansiedad de éste era palpable y si no se calmaba le terminaría espantando el sueño a él también. Se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre su frente, luego otro igual de tranquilo en sus labios, mientras acariciaba sus brazos infundiéndole calma. Cuando lo sintió respirar con normalidad, se tendió a su lado y jaló una sábana para acomodarla sobre ambos. Bostezó mientras arrastraba la cabeza hacia el cuello de Saga, buscando una porción de la abundante melena índigo para usar como almohada.

—Vuelve a dormir, luego me la cuentas.

No podría. No la recordaba.

**/./**


	15. Ropa

_**[Resumen:** Aioria opina que su hermano pasa demasiado tiempo con Saga**]**_

* * *

**/./**

Prompt #17**: "Ropa" **

**/./**

—¿Por qué Saga trae tu ropa?

—Saga es mi mejor amigo, nos prestamos cosas todo el tiempo.

Aioros había considerado que ya era hora de que su hermano comenzara a habitar en su futuro templo. Lo adoraba, pero últimamente andaba curioso de más y eso no le permitía tener suficiente privacidad con Saga.

Suponía que la actitud de Aioria era comprensible, ya casi no pasaba tiempo con él además de los entrenamientos. Saga había monopolizado sus días, y uno de ellos, Aioria se empeñó en recuperar a su hermano y se convirtió en una lapa que no se despegó de Aioros desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

Saga no puso objeciones a la presencia del pequeño aprendiz. Observó a los hermanos con cierta envidia mientras practicaban. Él sólo podía hacer eso con Kanon a escondidas. El contraste de la relación entre Aioros y Aioria y la que Saga tenía con su hermano le desanimó un poco y lo sumió en un estado taciturno. La relación de aquellos dos era armoniosa aunque a ratos uno pretendiera estar fastidiado con el otro. Kanon y él se querían pero no todo el tiempo, era un sube y baja de extremos muy distantes.

Aioria aprovechó el día para analizar al muchacho que había estado intentando robar a su hermano. Resultó que Saga no era nada interesante y más callado de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque eso no evitaba que Aioros volteara a verlo constantemente y le sonriera o apretara su brazo o tocara su cabello.

Al mediodía armaron un improvisado picnic y buscaron un claro del bosque donde consumir los alimentos. Aioros se sentó junto a Saga, y Aioria frente a ellos. Este último aprovechó para interrogar a los dos mayores.

—Esa playera es de mi hermano—señaló enfurruñado, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Que no lavas tu ropa?

—¡Aioria! ¡No es como si _tú_ lavaras tu ropa!—rebatió Aioros.

A Saga se le escapó una sonrisa, y pensó en contestar, pero prefirió dejar que Aioros enfrentara los cuestionamientos de su hermano...

—¿Por qué traes el cabello tan largo?

Aioros chasqueó y negó con la cabeza como si el menor hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo.

—No hay nada de malo en eso.—Absolutamente nada malo, pensó.

—¿No te aburres de estar con Aioros todo el día?

—¿No eres tú el que se queja por mi ausencia? Soy una compañía perfectamente agradable—presumió inflando el pecho. Los labios de Saga se curvaron sutilmente mientras masticaba el último bocado de su emparedado.

—¿No te molesta que te esté agarrando a cada rato?

Saga casi se atraganta. Tosió un par de veces, y Aioros le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de dirigirle una mirada llena de hastío a su hermano.

—Por supuesto que no le molesta. Estaríamos haciendo mucho más que eso si no estuvieras aquí.

—¿De qué hablas?

Aioros viró los ojos hacia arriba y resopló exasperado. Se giró hacia Saga y llevó una mano hasta su cuello, ajustando el pulgar bajo la mandíbula para hacerle voltear. Ignorando su expresión despistada, se acercó rápido e hizo chocar sus labios con cierta brusquedad. Saga se sobresaltó y se hizo hacia atrás pero Aioros se inclinó en su búsqueda y restableció el contacto, profundizándolo ligeramente mientras sujetaba con firmeza el brazo y la cintura de Saga para evitar perderlo.

—¡Puaj, qué asco!

Saga encajó la rodilla contra el abdomen de Aioros para librarse de él. Lo miró con furia contenida antes de voltear hacia el niño para sondear su reacción. Tal como esperaba, Aioria lo examinaba con una mezcla de desagrado, irritación y sorpresa. Guiado por su ofuscación, Saga se levantó apuradamente, pero Aioros lo detuvo capturando su muñeca, y dio un tirón para atraerlo de vuelta al suelo.

—Saga, cálmate. Y Aioria, así es como van a ser las cosas. Será mejor que te acostumbres—declaró mientras acariciaba la espalda de Saga en pequeños círculos para relajar su rígida postura y aplacar el enfado que seguramente le estaba profesando en silencio, sin dejar de clavar sus autoritarias pupilas sobre su hermano.

Saga y Aioria intercambiaron renuentes miradas, ambos terriblemente incómodos con la situación, ninguno menos ruborizado que el otro. El mayor suspiró nervioso e intentó sonreírle, a lo que Aioria desvió la vista y se rascó la nariz.

—Está bien…—musitó refunfuñón.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayores problemas. No descansaron hasta que Aioria fue capaz de disparar una versión inmadura de _Lightning Plasma_, y el pequeño gran logro mejoró mucho su humor. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que dirigiera una mirada suspicaz hacia su hermano y Saga cuando, al anochecer, ambos se internaron en la habitación del primero.

Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, después de cambiarse en su pijama, Aioria los fue a interrumpir. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse a Aioros sin camiseta, encima de Saga, besándolo, ¡y manoseando su trasero! Los dos dieron visibles respingos al percibirlo. Aioria no se inmutó y continuó con sus planes de trepar a la cama, jalando su pequeña almohada y buscando ensartarse entre el par de jóvenes.

—¡Aioria, vete a tu cuarto!—vociferó Aioros, jaloneando del pequeño para expulsarlo del lecho. Sin embargo, Aioria era la epitome de la terquedad, y se agarró de donde pudo (Saga incluido) para permanecer ahí.

—¡No, estuviste todo el día con Saga!—Pateó lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermano lo soltara. Aioria continuó con su escape y gateó sin cuidado sobre Saga, extrayéndole algunos gruñidos.

—¡Estuve todo el día contigo también!—Aioros le recordó en un tono fastidiado, sentándose con un resoplido. La vena en su sien palpitaba peligrosamente. Aioria aprovechó para culminar su escurrimiento hacia el centro de la cama.

Saga no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la suave risa que había estado burbujeando en la base de su garganta.

—No lo regañes por querer estar contigo.

Aioria sonrió triunfante antes de sacarle la lengua a Aioros y esconderse bajo las cobijas. El mayor suspiró derrotado… ¡Hasta Saga se ponía de parte de su caprichoso hermano!

Pasó una mano sobre su cabello y suspiró desencantado. Saga eligió ese momento para ponerse de pie.

—Hasta mañana… —dijo antes de mirar alrededor en busca de sus zapatos.

—Oye, no, espera.— Aioros se abalanzó a sujetarlo de un brazo y lo jaló de regreso a la cama. Saga frunció el ceño y lo atravesó con una mirada interrogante.

—Ya es tarde, quédate.— Lo soltó, pero sus ojos todavía suplicaban que permaneciera allí. Rápidamente cargó a Aioria, ignorando sus pataleos, e intercambió lugares con él para estar junto a Saga, quien volvió a recostarse sin estar seguro de cómo sentirse en esta situación. Su propio gemelo estaba solo en el templo de Géminis, y él aquí se sentía parte de una familia nueva, y bastante escandalosa. De cierta forma le agradaba, pero también le provocaba una honda culpabilidad...

Aioros abrazó su cintura obstinadamente y hundió el rostro contra su cuello, Aioria se acurrucó contra la espalda de aquél, y Saga cerró los ojos con un suspiro intranquilo.

**/./**


	16. Pastel

_**[Resumen: **Durante el cumpleaños de Saga, Aioros descubre algo importante.**]**_

* * *

Prompt #19**: "Pastel"**

/./

Era mayo.

Hace seis meses, Saga le regaló unas flechas muy buenas. Aioros tenía que reciprocar, sobre todo ahora que su relación había evolucionado tanto, pero no se le ocurrió nada original, y simplemente optó por pedirle a la hija del granjero que le horneara un pastel. No fue difícil convencerla; resultó que todas aquellas miradas coquetas habían sido para "el lindo chico de pelo azul", y no para él. Eso fue un golpe a su autoestima, pero al menos aseguró la colaboración de la muchacha.

El día anterior le dijo a Saga que viniera a Sagitario para celebrar, y para cuando el aludido llegó, Aioros ya tenía la mesa lista con el pequeño pastel de higos y un par de platos. Había mandado a Aioria muy lejos de ahí e incluso había lavado el mantel y había ahorrado para comprar una botella de vino barato.

Saga llegó con un vacilante "Gracias," e intentó no exteriorizar la mezcla de emociones mortificantes que lo abrumaban. Apreciaba el detalle de Aioros, pero sus preocupaciones no le permitían disfrutarlo del todo. Creó una sonrisa forzada para Aioros y tomó asiento. Esperó mientras aquél iba por un cuchillo para partir el postre, y cuando volvió, justo al momento en que hincaba el filo en el pastel, Saga estiró la mano y lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

Cuando Aioros volteó para interrogarlo, se topó con un gesto contrariado en el rostro de Saga, sus ojos lucían verdaderamente tristes. Soltó el cuchillo y le dedicó toda su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? Pensé que te gustaban los higos.

—Me encantan los higos—musitó Saga, desviando la mirada. Le frustraba mostrarse así frente a Aioros, como si no pudiera encargarse solo de sus problemas.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿Podemos llevarlo a Géminis?

Jamás pensó que compartiría su secreto con nadie, pero ese día, por ser _ese día_ precisamente, se sentía más vulnerable a sus propias emociones que de costumbre. Estaba cansado de llevar la carga solo, de no poder hablar con nadie sobre su hermano, sobre los problemas con su hermano que se había levantado de un terrible humor y le había dicho cosas desagradables al verlo venir acá.

—Eh... sí, supongo. ¿Para qué?

Saga lo atravesó con una mirada agrisada.

—Mi hermano.

El pasmo de Aioros fue instantáneo, pero se repuso rápidamente una vez que repitió la información en su mente y se recordó que era Saga quien lo había dicho. Saga no mentía, Saga no bromeaba con cosas importantes. Y, en realidad, no era algo tan sorprendente.

—Ah…

El sorprendido fue Saga, quien parpadeó un par de veces y se sintió irremediablemente culpable al haber ocultado un aspecto tan esencial de su ser, cuando él conocía absolutamente todo lo que había que conocer de Aioros.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—No. Lo sospeché algunas veces…—Cuando Saga se marchaba sin excusas, cuando volvía con el humor extraño, cuando lo miraba jugar o entrenar con Aioria y sus ojos se cubrían de pesadumbre—. ¿Son gemelos?

Saga asintió y pasó saliva, dejó el rostro agachado. Aioros hizo el pastel a un lado y se sentó en la mesa.

—¿Cómo se llama?—interrogaba en un tono apacible.

—Kanon—El eco asustó a Saga. Nunca pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano a menos que fuera en la privacidad de Géminis.

—¿Es como tú?

Saga negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y su rostro mostró una serie de gestos contradictorios: una arruga molesta en su frente, una sonrisa sarcástica que se tornaba melancólica, una mirada culpable y anhelante.

Aioros nunca había visto tantas emociones cruzar por el rostro de Saga en tan poco tiempo.

—No…él es más… no sé, la mayor parte del tiempo no le agrado mucho.

—¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

—Se nos dijo que así tenía que ser.

—Qué estupidez.

Saga dio un respingo, y Aioros concluyó que ya se habían demorado de más.

—Vamos— dijo, recogiendo el pastel.

Kanon casi asesina a su hermano con la mirada cuando les vio llegar, aunque pronto comenzó a cuestionar sus negativos impulsos. Tal vez debería sentirse afortunado… Saga quería que alguien lo conociera, eso nunca había sucedido antes. Quizás no se avergonzaba tanto de él como creía. Aun así, los recibió con un mohín enfadado y no paró de dirigirle miradas desconfiadas a Sagitario: el culpable de que últimamente peleara más con Saga. Le desesperaba sentirse relegado y más solo que nunca, y cada vez que veía a Saga llegar con aires contentos, el resentimiento se desbordaba.

Al pastel lo miró con mucha mayor simpatía.

Aioros y Saga fueron a la cocina por los utensilios para servirlo, mientras Kanon esperaba enfurruñado en el sillón. Saga se sentía tan nervioso que casi tira los platos durante el corto camino de la alacena a la encimera. Buscó la amable mirada de Aioros para tranquilizarse, pero éste no las tenía todas consigo. Había sido surreal ver a Saga frente a Kanon, tan increíblemente idénticos. Por un momento no estuvo seguro de poder diferenciarlos, y eso desató inseguridades que jamás había contemplado.

¿Por qué le gustaba Saga?...

Kanon, siendo la copia física de Saga, no le provocó ese calorcillo interno que surgía al estar cerca del otro gemelo. Quizás su antipático carácter tenía mucho que ver en ello, pero aun así, Aioros se percató de que nunca se había detenido a analizar cómo había ido de considerar a Saga como su mejor amigo, a ansiarlo sobre su cama todas las noches.

—Hablaré con él—murmuró Saga, cargando un plato con un triángulo de pastel. Aioros asintió distraído y decidió esperar en la cocina, dejarles a los gemelos un poco de espacio para limar las asperezas. Sin embargo, no aguantó por mucho tiempo la curiosidad y se asomó sigilosamente a la sala.

Kanon estaba sentado en un extremo del mueble y Saga se había acomodado justo a su lado y sostenía el tentador plato de pastel. Sus labios se movían diciendo cosas que Aioros no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que lentamente conseguían que los rasgos de Kanon se suavizaran, y llegó un momento en que ambos gemelos lucieron absolutamente iguales.

Enseguida, Kanon volteó, se acercó a Saga y apoyó la cabeza de lado sobre su hombro en un gesto bastante infantil. Con esa muestra de complicidad, la paz se había firmado, aunque ambos sabían que la paz entre ellos jamás era duradera. Kanon capturó con sus dedos un trozo de pastel y lo comió calmosamente, bajo la dócil vigilancia de su hermano.

Entonces, Aioros pudo ver a Saga sonreír, auténticamente feliz, y cuando sus propios labios se curvaron por reflejo, entendió por qué aquél le gustaba tanto.

Saga le sacaba sonrisas como esas todo el tiempo, y el gusto que sentía al expresar sus sentimientos de tal manera era totalmente adictivo. A Aioros le descolocó la repentina certeza de que Saga probablemente ignoraba lo que cada sonrisa inspirada por él significaba. Algún día se lo diría. Por primera vez admitió que no veía nada en su futuro que no fuera Saga.

Y aunque envidió a Kanon por ser el culpable de aquel gesto, no se atrevió a interrumpir. Le dejó a Kanon esa victoria, ese momento especial con Saga, prometiéndose que, de ahora en adelante, volcaría todo su esfuerzo para que Saga sonriera así más seguido.

Exclusivamente para él.

/./


	17. Sonrisa

_**[Resumen: **Después de la desaparición de Saga, Aioros visita al Patriarca**]**_

**/././**

** Prompt #7: "Sonrisa" **

**/././**

Desde su trono, con una postura rígida, escuchaba atentamente el informe de Sagitario. La experiencia era surreal.

Aioros, con una rodilla hincada en el piso y la cabeza gacha, hablaba de la desaparición de Saga de manera mecánica. Era evidente que lo hacía para guardar formalidad, para no deshacerse de angustia frente al sumo pontífice. En su mirada de un distante azul nadaban las chispas de su desasosiego.

El cosmos de Saga se había minimizado al punto que Aioros ya no estaba seguro si esa triza de energía que percibía era simplemente producto de su anhelante imaginación. Sucedió de la noche a la mañana, sin ninguna explicación, sin ninguna señal que lo avisara. Ni siquiera a su gemelo podía interrogar al respecto, pues éste también se había esfumado.

Aioros estaba tan preocupado por Saga que ni siquiera era capaz de observar lo que tenía en frente.

El patriarca llamó a Gigas, quien inclinó el oído para escuchar sus susurros. Unos segundos después, el nuevo jefe de personal y asistente del patriarca, habló por él.

—Puedes retirarte, Sagitario. La guardia se ocupará de continuar la búsqueda del caballero de Géminis. Tu presencia es más valiosa en el Santuario.

Aioros estuvo a punto de apelar, pero luego se imaginó la voz de Saga llamándole la atención por imprudente. Pasó saliva y asintió antes de ponerse de pie. En cuanto dio la vuelta, el Patriarca se levantó con la intención de ocultarse en sus aposentos. El teatro que ponía en pie era sumamente exhaustivo.

Y como muestra de su cansancio, de su desdoblado estado mental, un pinchazo le atravesó el cerebro y sus rodillas cedieron.

Gigas exhaló sorprendido y acudió a su auxilio, pero Aioros fue mucho más rápido. En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba junto a él, posando una mano sobre su espalda y con otra sosteniéndole el brazo.

—¡Patriarca!— exclamó cuando el aludido terminó de desvanecerse entre sus brazos. Gigas comenzó a parlotear nerviosamente pero Aioros no le prestó atención. Su pecho se oprimió al constatar el desgaste que padecía el dirigente del Santuario. Culpó a lo único que se le pudo ocurrir: la alarmante desaparición de Saga.

Lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su suntuosa recámara. Lo depositó con cuidado en el amplio lecho de dosel. Mandó a Gigas por un médico y se quedó con él, sentado al borde de la cama, supervisando su inconsciencia. Pensó en quitarle la máscara para que respirara mejor, y extendió la mano hacia la careta azul marino, pero vaciló cuando sus yemas rozaron la pulida superficie. Quizás sería una falta de respeto muy grande.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando le notó removiéndose débilmente.

—Patriarca, ¿Se siente mejor?

Saga se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todavía sentía a su cerebro como si estuviera derritiéndose a paso cruelmente lento. Asintió un par de veces y fijó la mirada en el caballero de Sagitario.

—Gigas dijo que no desayunó bien… sé que está preocupado por Saga, pero no debe descuidarse.

Un gesto amable se pintó en los labios de Aioros. El pelilargo tembló de pies a cabeza. La cálida sonrisa se estampó en la mente resquebrajada de Saga, donde haría todo lo posible por protegerla como una memoria valiosa. No era como las sonrisas que le recordaba de antes: ésta cargaba tristeza disfrazada, cierta inquietud que no permitía una existencia plena a la gentil curvatura de sus labios.

—Lo dejaré descansar— anunció Aioros al incorporarse. El silencio absoluto del patriarca le ponía nervioso.

Saga deseó tocarlo, ansió arrebatarse la máscara de su rostro y entregar su culpabilidad a Aioros. Nadie lo comprendería como él. Sabía que sería el único dispuesto a rescatarlo…

Pero su voluntad no era completamente suya. No pudo moverse, no le surgió la voz. Se limitó a contemplarlo pasmado mientras partía, hipnotizado por las imponentes alas doradas de Sagitario.

Vio a su salvación desaparecer tras la puerta, y suspiró entrecortado.

/./


	18. Edad

_**[Resumen: **Saga y Aioros se reencuentran después de los eventos durante Hades**]**_

* * *

Prompt#20:** "Edad"**

**/./**

El mundo había cambiado, había estado a punto de desaparecer bajo el mar, luego bajo las sombras. Los guardianes de Athena lo habían rescatado del abismo en ambas ocasiones. Pero el mundo renovado no se sentía muy distinto al anterior. En Géminis, el mismo silencio sepulcral de siempre. Su hermano ahora aprovechaba su libertad, su estatus como segundo custodio del tercer templo. Sus días de vivir enclaustrado habían quedado muy atrás.

Ahora era Saga el que a duras penas se asomaba fuera de la patética seguridad que encontraba en la tercera casa. Temía a muchas cosas, pero a una sobre todas las demás...

A alguien.

A Aioros.

Saberse vivo de nuevo fue desgarrador, frustrante; el inicio de una nueva lucha para la que ya no creía tener fuerzas.

Saberlo a _él_ vivo de nuevo fue una ráfaga refrescante y debilitante, la tromba de emociones revolvió sus procesos mentales y lo hizo sentir increíblemente desvalido, torpe y avergonzado.

Los últimos trece años eran una bruma en su memoria, sus recuerdos más claros se relacionaban con Aioros. Obviamente, para éste, el caso era equivalente. Murió pensando en Saga, maldiciendo y adorándolo y odiándose por no poder decidir sus sentimientos en sus últimos segundos de vida.

Y al presente era exactamente igual. Ya no tenían quince años, pero la última vez que se vieron contaban precisamente con esa edad, y aunque los instintos habían permanecido enterrados en ambos durante más de una década, eran las últimas cosas que ellos recordaban, que Aioros soñó durante su muerte y Saga durante su encarcelamiento psicológico.

Era muy difícil no rendirse a esas emociones disparadas. Saga sentía que debía resistir, que todo aquello ya había quedado fuera de su alcance, vetado por los perjurios que manchaban su espíritu.

Pero Saga se creía un insecto débil, y Aioros era una luz atrayente contra la que nunca había sido capaz de luchar. Una noche fue a él, con la simple intención de ofrendarle su culpabilidad, pero a Aioros no le interesó.

Al verlo, Aioros lo golpeó. El puñetazo fue tan potente que le hizo virar el rostro y escupir sangre, y ver todo en blanco por instantes, pero se sintió bien. Terriblemente apropiado. Su lengua tuvo que checar el estado de sus dientes, y sus pulmones punzaron, sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza con la siguiente inhalación. Fue perfecto. Se sintió vivo. Se sintió lastimado, como pensaba que siempre debía vivir. Después siguió un impacto peor, que machacó letalmente su alma mancillada.

Aioros lo besó. Limpió la misma sangre que había extraído de sus labios, acosó violentamente a su lengua, conoció esos dientes que milagrosamente su puño no había tumbado, y lo sujetó con necedad invalidando sus incipientes forcejeos. Saga no podía negarse con sinceridad; aunque su lógica se lo comandara, sus entrañas presumían de mayor influencia y ambición.

Acabó entregándose a ese intercambio enloquecido, ese amargo trueque de culpas en el que las palabras salían sobrando, porque aunque lucieran diferentes a como se recordaban, aún poseían la misma innata habilidad de traducir cada modificación en las luces de sus miradas, cada gemido urgido y doliente, cada estrujón angustioso de un cuarteto de manos que luchaban por alcanzar sincronía, por moldear todo de vuelta a como alguna vez fue.

Cuando el arrebato declinó, sólo se pudo respirar nostalgia, el mismo tipo de anhelo desbordado en las agitadas exhalaciones de ambos. Lo que uno necesitaba, el otro lo podía proveer. Sin embargo, la bruma de errores y resentimientos se revolvía pesada sobre ellos, amenazante y retadora.

En las miradas electrizantes que se ataban con afán, se consolidó la misma determinación…

La despejarían.


	19. Ajedrez

_ **[Resumen: **Aioria visita el templo del Patriarca**]**_

* * *

Prompt #6: **"Ajedrez"**

/./

La presencia del caballero dorado fue anunciada por las calmosas pisadas de sonoridad metálica. La visita no era de carácter formal, pero se trataba, después de todo, del templo del Patriarca. No se le figuraba propio llegar en fachas de entrenamiento.

La impoluta capa ondeaba gracias a la brisa que lo recibió al llegar al balcón privado. Había una vista majestuosa del Santuario desde ahí, y se encontraba decorado con variados ornamentos florales, macetas colgantes que llenaban de verde el espacio convirtiéndolo en un sitio perfecto de relax. Aioria se dirigió a la mesita donde el Patriarca y su asistente estaban sentados frente a frente. Saludó a su hermano con un apretón sobre el hombro y fue a sentarse sobre el barandal para asomarse al horizonte y contemplar el cálido ocaso.

De vez en cuando volteaba para enterarse del avance del juego de ajedrez que el otro par llevaba a cabo, y una que otra sonrisa contenida se apoderaba de sus labios.

No le había sido fácil acostumbrarse a esto, a la convivencia entre el hermano que una vez perdió y el culpable de dicha pérdida. Sin embargo, Aioros apeló a su autoridad de hermano mayor para dejarle claro que no iba a renunciar a Saga, por más complicadas que pudieran ser las cosas.

Aioria se quedó sin opciones. A tal grado extrañaba todo de Aioros, incluso sus regaños, que tuvo que aceptarlo.

Con extrema lentitud fue depurando el rencor que albergaba por Saga, hasta tolerarlo y poco a poco llegar a profesarle simpatía. La adoración de Aioros hacia el pelilargo era tan palpable y contagiosa, que Aioria terminó irremediablemente influenciado, y ahora lo apreciaba e incluso se sentía agradecido, porque había llenado la segunda vida de su hermano de bienestar.

Saga había gozado de excesivo poder durante su vida; el poder de destruir todo y el poder de crear cosas maravillosas, como la felicidad de su hermano.

—¿Cómo se mueve este?— preguntó Aioros, señalando una de sus piezas negras.

—Así—Saga desplazó su propio alfil en diagonal para capturar la reina de Aioros, quien masculló maldiciones y habló de traiciones, pero eso no causó ni un instante de tensión, porque la carcajada de Aioria invadió el ambiente ocupándose de eliminar tal posibilidad.

Aioros suspiró, se rascó la cabeza, se zafó las molestas cuentas que traía alrededor del cuello dejándolas a un lado del tablero bicolor. Hincó el codo en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano, sumiéndose en un intenso estado de concentración mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento.

Saga, sintiéndose ligeramente impaciente, cabrioló los dedos en el apoyabrazos de su silla. Tenía bastantes cosas que hacer. Su puesto como asistente del Patriarca era muy demandante, sobre todo porque dicho Patriarca prefería gastar horas en un juego de ajedrez en vez de trabajar.

—Se está haciendo tarde, sigamos mañana—dijo al ponerse de pie. Pasó las manos sobre su túnica blanca y recogió las tazas de té que yacían vacías en una orilla de la mesa. Desganadamente, Aioros se puso de pie y fue con él. Saga se detuvo en el portal del balcón y volteó hacia el Caballero de Leo.

—Aioria, ¿te quedas a cenar?

Detrás de Saga, Aioros le lanzó una mirada amenazante e hizo algunas señas con sus manos. Aioria entendió que su hermano deseaba algo de privacidad con Saga. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona antes de responder:

—Claro, Saga. Gracias.

Por más que le gustara ver a Aioros contento, fastidiarlo de vez en cuando _siempre_ sería parte fundamental de su relación.

/./


	20. Esencial

_[**Resumen**: Aioros estaba con él]_

* * *

Prompt #15: **"Esencial"**

/./

La sotana azul del Patriarca se deslizó al piso, y este mismo se encargó de que otra prenda similar le acompañara. Blanco alcanzó a azul y la piel quedó al descubierto. Aquí, apetitosa canela. Allá, hipnotizador alabastro. Entraron en contacto. Hubo contraste y amoldamiento. Se desató una exploración mutua, ensayada pero jamás aburrida.

La cama del Patriarca era enorme, ostentosa y mullida, con más cojines de los que cualquiera podría necesitar. Empujaron varios al suelo, y el expuesto cuerpo de Saga se postró como principal ornamento sobre el lecho. Las manos de Aioros acudieron a él enseguida para retomar la búsqueda de la imposible saciedad.

Al principio, cuando volvió a ver a Saga, a estar así con él, las caricias fueron atoradas, vacilantes. Saga estaba diferente, Aioros también. Sus anatomías no eran las mismas desde la última vez que se conectaron. El proceso de reconocimiento resultó agridulce, pero se fueron acostumbrando. Su realidad era, después de todo, insustituible. Una ilusión traída a la vida por gracia divina.

Y en esta ilusión real, Saga era esencial. Primero, porque Aioros no podría con el trabajo de Patriarca solo; no había tenido tiempo de madurar lo suficiente, y no se sentía cómodo en ese papel después de tantísimos años de…_ausencia_, pero no había podido negarse a la diosa por la que dio la vida. Y lo primero que hizo fue nombrar a Saga su consejero personal, su mano derecha. La verdad era que Saga acababa encargándose de la mayoría de los asuntos, pero eso le hacía sentir útil y era lo mínimo que podía hacer para repagar las cosas que había recibido de la nueva vida. Saga sentía que poseía mucho más de lo que merecía. Se encontraba en buenos términos con su gemelo, la Diosa lo había perdonado, sus compañeros lo trataban como uno más, había paz, y Aioros estaba con él.

_Aioros estaba con él._

La increíble noción despertaba un popurrí de emociones que lo debilitaban un segundo para energizarlo al siguiente. Saga soltó un corto gemido al girar su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo. El meneo de la cabellera azul galáctico aturdió momentáneamente a Aioros, quien no tardó en hundir sus manos en ella, tirar durante algunos instantes de los afortunados mechones que cayeron víctimas de sus dedos, para luego apartarla y descubrir por completo la magnética espalda de Saga. Se inclinó hasta besar su nuca, lo saboreó con ímpetu y esmero, atrapando cachitos de piel nevada, tatuando la presencia de su lengua y sus dientes desde el cuello hasta el hombro. Cualquier marca que pudiera dejar no era causa de preocupación, las vestimentas que debían usar a diario resultaban bastante invasivas y nadie sería capaz de divisar estas preciadas porciones de piel que se enrojecían para él.

Saga jadeó y balanceó débilmente su cuerpo hacia atrás, generando interesantes choques contra Aioros, quien respondió con empujes tentativos, buscando demorar cada segundo de anticipación. Continuó reconociendo el cuerpo de Saga como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, recogiendo su transpiración con ambas manos, retratando con sus labios las cicatrices que no deberían marcarlo, revisando rincones a los que sólo él tenía acceso, redescubriendo todo lo que era suyo, tocándolo en áreas especialmente sensibles que le despertaban pequeños lapsos de locura. Nadie más veía a Saga de esta forma… Saga había perfeccionado su fachada de entereza y rectitud, y sólo Aioros conocía lo que se escondía debajo; el descontrol al que era capaz de sucumbir, o el timbre estremecedor de su voz cuando lo llamaba, exigiéndole completar su existencia.

Aioros se fundió en él con el recuerdo de la primera vez, torpe y sublime, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa desfallecida. Dejó pasar unos momentos para degustar la perfección, midió la tensión de Saga, su atrapante calor, el ritmo descompuesto de sus suspiros y la expresión inquieta de su rostro; un rostro lleno de color que ataba a sus pupilas con un poder sobrenatural.

De entre los dientes de Aioros surgió un hálito ahogado; pequeña demostración del vapor sofocante que lo consumía internamente. Instauró un ritmo pacifico a sus movimientos, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho así. Saga también compartía tal convencimiento, y relamía sus labios impacientemente, pronunciaba "Aioros" muy bajo y a veces muy grave y otras veces tan agudo que no sonaba a él; sonaba a aquel chico de fastidiosos cabellos azules al que Aioros un día se le ocurrió besar; que le supo a higos y olió a sudor y a bosque. El único que besaría de ahí en adelante. Y de aquí hasta que su alma volviera a ser reclamada por los dioses.

Hundió los dedos en la firme carne de sus caderas y mantuvo el perfil lo más cerca posible de su rostro; el aliento caliente erizaba el cuello de Saga, la nariz rozaba continuamente el nacimiento de su afilada mandíbula. Y cada vez que sus cuerpos oscilaban remarcando la unión física, los labios de Aioros emitían largos gemidos de prólogo satisfecho y epílogo impaciente. Y de esta forma también se demostraba lo esencial que Saga era: nadie más podría retar la resistencia de su corazón a estos límites, para luego consolarlo con absoluta efectividad. Salvaje detonación seguida de reposada euforia.

Aioros aceleró todo; las precipitaciones de su cuerpo, el pulsar de su sangre, la frecuencia con que "_Saga"_ y más "_Saga"_ brotaba agitadamente de sus labios. La fiebre lo encegueció a medias, pero eso agregó un aire de fantasía al magnífico paisaje constituido por Saga. Por instinto, respiró con mayor esfuerzo, embebiéndose en su olor; el olor de ambos. Era penetrante y embriagante y se mezclaba con los aromas de aceites deliciosos que los sirvientes habían dejado en la habitación, y con el perfume a madrugada que la cabellera de Saga despedía. Su piel ardía y resbalaba contra la de Saga gracias al bendito calor que los adhería.

El pasado fantasmal se revolvía entre el plácido estupor, pero los sentimientos avivados proveían la fortaleza para ignorarlo. Saga le había quitado todo y le estaba dando todo, y Aioros reciprocó, robando toda la energía de Saga y ofrendándole la propia, sacudiéndose contra él, vibrando desde adentro hacia afuera, hasta que no tuvo fuerzas para nada más. Saga se derrumbó sobre la cama y Aioros se derrumbó sobre Saga, y en la nada que quedaba ellos tenían todo.

Después de algunos minutos de escuchar zumbidos en el silencio y revivir colores anormalmente brillantes tras sus párpados, Saga giró parcialmente y acomodó un abrazo torpe alrededor de Aioros, quien descansó aplastándose sobre su tórax.

Saga no quiso moverse demasiado, pero los labios sonrosados de Aioros lo seducían, así que acercó una mano y lo besó con su dedo índice, acariciando delicadamente los suaves bordes hasta que se deformaron en una sonrisa juguetona. Aioros mordisqueó el dedo de Saga y éste retiró la mano en reflejo, para luego reposarla sobre la cabeza de aquél y reprobarlo con una mirada cómplice. Aioros soltó una risa sin aliento, entrecerró los ojos y descansó con el rostro de lado sobre el sudoroso pecho que protegía lo que más quería en la vida.

El corazón de Saga retomó su ritmo regular pausadamente. Saga hundió los dedos con flojera entre los cabellos achocolatados y dejó a sus pensamientos volar. Era inusual ver a Aioros sin la cinta roja alrededor de la cabeza, pero le agradaba. Le agradaba absolutamente todo lo que tenía con él y a veces se sentía un verdadero criminal por _tener todo_. Pero Aioros nunca le permitía que se sumergiera en reflexiones de esa índole por mucho tiempo. Saga tenía estrictamente prohibido culpabilizarse. Apenas Aioros divisaba la reveladora lejanía en su mirada, y acudía a él, de cualquier manera disponible; el regaño de una ceja alzada, el anzuelo de un intenso par de ojos azules, el toque mágico de una discreta caricia… o, como en el caso actual, la exigencia irrebatible de unos labios que lo querían aquí, no en el pasado. Aquí, donde se le necesitaba.

Aquí, donde siempre sería esencial.

/./

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, aquí se acaban los 20 temas de la tabla y por lo tanto esta serie de viñetas, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolas, espero que uds. también al leer, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron :]


End file.
